One Day Babysitting
by zelomfg
Summary: Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya pukul tujuh seperti ini, Jongin masih di atas kasur empuknya, memeluk guling dan memimpikan seniornya yang cantik di universitasnya. Tapi, tebak apa yang ia dapat hari ini. KaiSoo. Age Switch. Baby!Kyungsoo. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1 : Piece of Puzzle

**One Day Babysitting**

kaisoo

* * *

><p>"Jonginnie hyung, potongan puzzle yang terakhir hilang!" Balita dengan porsi pipi berlebihan itu berteriak dengan aksen khasnya seraya menunjuk puzzle berilustrasikan Pororo dan kawan-kawan yang sedang disusunnya berkali-kali.<p>

Tak terhitung sudah helaan nafas berat yang dihembuskan Jongin. Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya pukul tujuh seperti ini, Jongin masih di atas kasur empuknya, memeluk guling dan memimpikan seniornya yang cantik di universitasnya. Tapi, tebak apa yang ia dapat hari ini. Jongin diberi mandat oleh ibunya untuk menjaga bocah yang belum genap berumur lima tahun sampai senja nanti. Menjaga balita dari anak tetangga sebelah rumahnya karena katanya ibu dan ayah dari anak itu akan menjenguk saudaranya yang sakit, mereka tidak ingin anaknya itu tertular virus dari rumah sakit tersebut. Sedangkan ibunya sudah menghilang sejak sepuluh menit lalu—tentu saja dengan tata rias yang megah dan… jujur, membuat mata Jongin iritasi. Ayahnya tentu saja perlu mengawas perusahaannya. Dan, kakak perempuannya sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan, Jongin mengalami insomnia berat tadi malam. Ia bahkan belum sempat mencuci wajahnya dan menyikat giginya.

"Jonginnie hyung, potongan puzzle yang terakhir hilang!"

Tak ada balasan lagi.

"Jonginnie hyung, potongan puzzle yang terakhir hilang! Lihat, Pororonya tidak punya paruh!"

Masih tidak ada balasan.

"Jonginnie hyung, potongan puzzle yang terakhir hilang! Hyung dengar Kyungsoo, tidak, sih!?" pekik balita itu lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, kesal karena lawan bicaranya tidak memberi reaksi.

"Iya, iya, Kyungsoo. Aku akan mencari potong puzzle yang hilang itu, itu keinginanmu, 'kan?!" Astaga Kim Jongin, kau berbicara pada anak kecil bukan pada teman satu fakultasmu.

Bocah yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas—pertanda ia puas dengan tindakan Jongin.

Jongin beranjak dari sofa, tempat di mana ia menempelkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, menggerakan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri demi mencari potongan puzzle Pororo milik Kyungsoo yang hilang itu. Celingak, celinguk, tapi belum juga ia temukan. Jongin terus mencari benda yang tidak penting baginya itu. Sofa, cek. Karpet, cek. Tas makanan Kyungsoo, cek. Tas mainan Kyungsoo, cek. Tapi tidak satupun potongan puzzle itu berada di sana. Jongin membungkukan tubuhnya, melihat kolong meja, tapi tidak ada juga. Melihat bawah kolong sofanya, tidak ada juga. Di bawah karpet, juga tidak ada. Jongin menghela nafasnya. Akhirnya ia kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak menemukan—"

…Eh, kok tidak dilanjutkan?

"—nya…"

Oh, ternyata sang objek penindas—bagi Jongin—sudah terlelap di atas karpet ruang menonton. Saking bosannya menunggu, bocah itu terlelap dengan wajah damainya. Temperatur emosi Jongin sudah di ubun-ubun, tapi apa boleh buat. Namanya juga anak kecil.

Jongin hanya mengelus dadanya pelan. Sejujurnya Jongin sudah terlanjur kesal pada Kyungsoo, tetapi melihat bocah itu tidur dengan wajahnya yang polos nan damai bak malaikat itu (sayangnya berotak iblis), Jongin jadi tidak tega padanya.

Akhirnya, Jongin memindahkan tubuh ringan Kyungsoo ke atas sofa yang sempat ia djadikan tempat tidur dadakannya. Dengkuran halus mulai mengalun dari bibir tebal dan merah milik Kyungsoo. Huhuhu, lucu sekali. Sayangnya, Jongin dalam situasi siaga 1 dan siap meledak kapan saja.

Jongin mengelus surai hitam nan halus milik Kyungsoo. Harum sampo bayi yang dipakai Kyungsoo bersatu dengan oksigen yang dihirup oleh Jongin.

Bosan juga hanya melihat bocah tersebut, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menyaksikan beberapa acara di televisinya. Menghilangkan rasa kantuknya juga amarahnya.

Tetapi baru saja berjalan untuk mengambil remote televisinya, Jongin merasakan kakinya menginjak sebuah benda yang memiliki sisi tak beraturan. Jongin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, lalu tanpa banyak berpikir mengambil benda tersebut. Baru saja melihat benda tersebut, rasanya ada asap yang menguap dari kepala Jongin. Ternyata benda itu adalah benda yang ingin Jongin bakar sampai menjadi abu. Potongan puzzle Pororo milik Kyungsoo yang berilustrasikan paruh si Pororo.

—SIAGA SATU, SIAGA SATU!

* * *

><p>to be continued<p>

* * *

><p>n.b. : ZELOMFG'S BACK ZELOMFG'S BACK (stop). okay im back to this fanfic world. tbvh i have to study for mid exam buT TOO LAZY TO READ ORZ. males banget ini btw ff ku yang anyway kehapus sendiri dunno why, aku juga gak kepikiran untuk repost tho im sorry yasss wkwk. ff ku kali ini bertema age switch gitu, abis kyungsoo lucu kayak aku timpuked. ini kemungkinan bakal lanjut tapi macem gitu /what. ya drabble per chapter dengan sub tema berbeda. aku usahain bakal update secepat mungkin maybe abis mid exam pls w mumet banget enek nih angkatan terakhir ktsp YAAASSSS #yolo. yang punya bbm maybe can invite my pin 7f27c09b btw ya, lumayan nambah temen hihihi:) so thanks for the support, see you. mind to rnr? THANKSIE MY BAES HIHI.

p.s: udah ada yang liat mv d.o remake s.e.s im your girl?

p.s.s : MAU JADI TROLLY NYA PLS TULUNK

p.s.s.s : BISA DIJADIIN REFERENSI BUAT FF BDSM KYUNGSOO /YES

p.s.s.s.s : LUCU BANGET MINTA DIGULUNG TRS DIMASUKIN KULIT LUMPIA

p.s.s.s.s.s : udahan deh nanti penuh sama curhatan tp KYUNGSOO NYA CUTE BANGET HAH W SESEQ NAVAS (sudahi acara fangirling ini semua 'kay)


	2. Chapter 2 : Thirsty

**One Day Babysitting**

KaiSoo

* * *

><p>"…J-Jongin hyung…"<p>

Tak ada yang menyahut.

"…J-Jonginnie hyung?"

Hanya suara pembawa acara dari TV yang menyahut.

"Jonginnie hyung!?"

Kyungsoo mulai kesal—

"JONGINNIE HYUNG? HUAAAAAA!"

—dan berakhir menangis.

Kyungsoo turun dari sofa tempat ia tidur tadi (bahkan ia tidak memusingkan siapa yang memindahkannya ke sofa tersebut), lalu menghampiri Jongin yang sudah terkapar di atas karpet dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang remote TV.

Setelah berencana menonton TV—dan puzzle Kyungsoo yang ia bongkar berantakan, akhirnya Jongin dengan tenang menyaksikan acara lawak di salah satu stasiun TV.

5 menit menonton : Jongin tertawa puas

10 menit menonton : Perut Jongin mulai mulas

15 menit menonton : Jongin terkapar lemas

20 menit menonton : Giliran TV yang menonton Jongin tidur.

—dan itu (pasti) terjadi selama sembilan belas tahun Kim Jongin dilahirkan ke bumi.

"Jongin hyung, bangun, hyung! Kyungsoo haus!"

Mau sampai rumah itu terbakar hangus, Kim Jongin tidak akan bangun, Kyungsoo sayang.

"JONGIN HYUNG! Ih, Jongin hyung minta Kyungsoo smack down, ya!" Dan suara isakan tangis Kyungsoo selalu mengakhiri setiap kalimat yang diutarakannya.

Hanya suara dengkuran Jongin yang menjawab semua pekikan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk mengambil remote yang dicengkram Jongin sedari tadi, lalu—

PRAK!

"OH TUHAN! SIALAN! SIAPA YANG MELEMPARNYA HUH DASAR ASGDVBUSJIHDF92( *#^$*( ^*" (fanfic ini sudah lulus sensor)

—melemparnya ke kening suci Jongin. Oh, betapa mesranya remote TV itu berciuman dengan kening Jongin.

Kyungsoo bersorak gembira, akhirnya tetangganya yang seharusnya suntik vitamin C itu bangun. Lalu ia menarik-narik tangan panjang Jongin (bukan berarti Jongin berprofesi sebagai pencuri).

"Hyung, Kyungsoo haus! Hiks, hiks…" ujar Kyungsoo seraya memasang ekspresi kesukaannya; merajuk.

"Oh Tuhan, kau sialan, Kyungsoo! Kau mengganggu jam tidurku, biarkan aku tidur barangkali hanya 2 jam saja! Kau sudah merusak suasana hatiku pagi ini, lalu kau juga membuat keningku hamil seperti ini?!"

…Kim Jongin, pemilihan katamu buruk sekali.

Dan—

"Hyung, aku tidak mengerti Jongin hyung berbicara apa. Sialan itu apa, hyung? Sialan itu artinya keren, ya?"

Jongin dengan refleks menepuk keningnya. Semoga Tuhan meningkatkan sabar-meter emosi Jongin.

"…ya betul, sialan itu artinya keren. Kau sialan, Kyungsoo!" Jongin memang lahir dengan segala kebodohannya.

"Wah, kau juga sialan, Jongin hyung! HAHAHAHA!" Good job, Mr. Kim Jongin.

Siapapun tolong siapkan matras di depan rumah Jongin, Jongin ingin melompat dari balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo haus!" Rengekan itu terdengar kembali.

"Kalau haus, ya, minum! Kenapa mengadu padaku?" balas Jongin—yang masih mengelus keningnya.

"Hiks, hiks. Kyungsoo ingin susu pisang!"

_Lalu urusannya denganku apa?_

"…"

"Belikan itu untuk Kyungsoo, ya? Ya, ya, ya?" rajuk Kyungsoo dengan segala aegyo yang dimilikinya.

Seakan kalah bermain bingo, Jongin rasanya ingin bersujud di depan Kyungsoo untuk membiarkannya hidup tenang—bukan tenang berarti mati, bukan. Jongin masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya dengan baik.

Jongin tak punya alasan untuk menolak (sebenarnya ada, ia sedang menabung untuk membeli majalah Cosmopol*tan yang berakhir dibacanya dengan Sehun), apalagi menolak keinginan anak kecil. Sama saja Jongin sedang ikut latihan uji nyali.

"Iya, sialan. Aku mandi dulu, kau tunggu di sini!" Jongin tidak pernah kapok.

"Ay, ay, kapten!" balas Kyungsoo seraya memberi hormat dan langsung berlari ke sofa yang tadi ia tidur. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ternyata anak kecil itu akan diam bila permintaannya dituruti. Sepertinya Jongin harus dikurung di tempat penitipan anak.

"Ingat, jangan sentuh apapun, apalagi merusaknya. Kau mainkan saja PSP-ku yang berada di bawah bantal sofa itu, duduklah dengan manis. Mengerti, sialan?"

"Oke, hyung sialan!"

Akhirnya Jongin mengambil handuk yang dijemur di luar rumahnya, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Suara shower yang mengucurkan air mulai terdengar, dan suara siulan mulai bergema di kamar mandi tersebut. Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri, PSP milik Jongin mengambil seluruh perhatiannya. Kedua ibu jarinya mulai melompat-lompat di atas tombol PSP tersebut. Mulutnya terus bergumam kata-kata semangat agar tidak kalah dengan musuhnya.

"Yah… kalah! Musuhnya kuat sekali!"

Padahal, kamu saja yang tidak bisa main, Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba lantunan lagu Barat terdengar keras, menganggu konsentrasi Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menjeda permainan tersebut, lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya—mencari sumber suara. Karena sistem saraf di otak Kyungsoo sedang tanggap-tanggapnya, ia dapat mengetahui sumber suara itu dari suatu benda yang berada di sebelah TV. Akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan ke arah sumber suara itu. Tangan Kyungsoo berusaha menjangkau benda yang masih bersuara itu. Sampai akhirnya—

BRAK!

Benda itu jatuh.

"Yah… jatuh…" Kyungsoo mengambil benda itu lalu membolak-balikannya. Oh, ternyata itu ponsel Jongin!

Akhirnya membuka flap case yang menghalangi layar ponsel sentuh itu, ia mengeja tulisan yang berada di layar tersebut.

"S… E… Se, H… U… Hu, N. S-Se— aduh, ini cara membacanya bagaimana, ya? S-Se—Hun! Iya, Sehun! Yeee, Kyungsoo bisa membaca!"

Kita break sebentar selebrasinya ya, Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menggeser gambar hijau pada layar itu ke kanan, baru saja Kyungsoo menempelkan ponsel itu ke daun telinganya, tapi suara bentakan sudah menyapa saraf pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"_HEY, BRENGSEK! KAU TIDAK LIHAT SEKARANG PUKUL BERAPA?! KLUB BALET SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DIMULAI LA—_"

"Yeoboseyo, Kyungsoo di sini. Ini siapa, ya? Ingin berbicara dengan siapa? Kalau paman ingin balet ya tidak usah teriak-teriak gitu, dong. Kata ibu Kyungsoo, tidak baik berteriak-teriak saat menelepon seseorang." Kyungsoo tak tahan dengan suara teriakan yang tidak mengenakan itu.

"…_eh? Ini bukan Jongin, ya? Maaf, maaf. Anggap saja ucapanku tadi adalah sambutan selamat datang. Aku Sehun, teman Jongin. Dan jangan panggil aku paman, ya, Kyungsoo._"

"Iya, Sehun hyung. Kyungsoo akan memaafkan Sehun hyung. Apa ada yang ingin disampaikan untuk Jongin hyung?"

"_Wah, ternyata diam-diam Jongin sudah memiliki anak, ya. Kyungsoo, sampaikan pada Jongin kalau—_"

SREETT

Ups, si pemilik ponsel sudah datang dan melototi Kyungsoo.

PIP. Jongin langsung memutuskan panggilan dari Sehun. Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke sofa, dan berpura-pura fokus ke PSP yang sempat ia mainkan tadi. Jongin memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya.

Jongin sudah rapi dengan kaus oblong dengan motif garis-garis berwarna biru-putih, juga celana jeans yang membungkus erat bagian pinggang sampai mata kaki Jongin. Juga rambutnya sengaja diacak-acakan—menambah kesan maskulin dari fisik Jongin. Jam tangan yang terlihat catchy di mata sudah melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin.

"Aku bilang, 'kan, jangan sentuh apapun!" bentak Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap mata Jongin.

"Sehun bicara apa saja padamu, Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo mengintimidasi. Sedangkan yang ditatap sedang melihat ke bawah seraya meremas ujung bajunya.

"Mmm… Tadi Sehun hyung bilang… aduh, pokoknya yang aku ingat, dia bilang hyung itu brengsek. Lalu, ada kata 'klub balet'. Sehabis itu, dia berkata kalau aku ini anaknya Jonginnie hyung. Ih, padahal, 'kan, kulitku cerah sedangkan kulit hyung—"

"Sudah, Kyungsoo. Jangan dilanjutkan," potong Jongin seraya menghela nafasnya. Oh Sehun ingin mati muda ternyata.

"Oh, iya, hyung! Brengsek itu a—"

"Ayo berangkat kalau ingin membeli susu pisang!"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar kata 'susu pisang' langsung melonjak senang, "Yeay, susu pisang!" PSP yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo langsung diambil Jongin dan ditaruh ke tempatnya kembali.

Huh, untung saja Jongin sudah tahu senjata pamungkas untuk mengelabuhi Kyungsoo.

…Jongin, itu namanya mengalihkan perhatiannya bukan mengelabuhi.

Dan, untung saja Jongin tidak mengetahui kalau beberapa menit lalu Kyungsoo menjatuhkan ponselnya.

* * *

><p>to be continued, hallelujah<p>

* * *

><p>a.n. : KESAMBET APA INI UDAH UPDATE. yes baiklah ini dia lanjutannya, update lumayan cepet karena bete sama pelajaran yang lagi di uts-in plus dirumah gak ada ortu atau adek HOHOHO. btw cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita kakak aku yg ngejagain anak tetangga tp dimaki-makiin mulu, dan lebih parah dari ini, alhamdulillah. thanks for ur all reviews, btw aku seneng liatnya hihihi. dibawah ini nih balesannya, agak freak tp itu bawaan lahir tp yolo EHE.<p>

balasan review \m/

**younlaycious88 **: hahaha bukan bukan kyungsoo tuh anak tetangga. alhamdulillah sengaja umurnya dibikin jauh biar greget/?. thanks 4 review ya babe hihi hateu hateu.

**Keys13th** : IYA DUNGS IMUT~ siapa dulu dong emaknya? ...bukan saya. kyungsoo memang menggemaskan so bulet bulet like baso ikan hihi (ini freak mohon abaikan). thanks 4 review ya babe hateu hateu.

**beng beng max **: [kyungsoo's voice] halo kakak beng beng/? :3 thanks 4 review btw ya hihi.

**Kim Leera **: ini dia lanjutannyaaa, dibaca yaaa (agak maksa tp it's okay wae). liat aja di chapter ini, ada kok:)) thanks 4 review ya babe hateu hateu.

**ViraHee **: [Jongin: yeth qaqa aq akan lebih thabar yeth] kakak makasih udah bilang kyungsoo imut :3 (ini yang ngomong bukan saya enelan). ini udah dilanjut, dibaca yaaa /what. thanks 4 review ya babe hateu hateu.

** 7D **: btw ini senasib sama kakakku (((gak ada yg nanya))). thanksie 4 review yaaaa.

**Hany Kwan **: itu ceritanya didudukin sama kyungsoo tp kyungsoonya gak tau potongannya dimana jadinya suruh nak jongin buat nyariin hihi maaf agak ngebingungin kamyuuu. ini dia lanjutannyaaaa, thanks 4 review hateu hateu

**Maple fujoshi2309 **: makasih udah bilang saya lucu (ini abaikan aja). kyungsoo mau digimanain juga bagus atuh ah wkwk. KEREN BANGEEETTT aku nontonnya sambil gigit-gigit bantal untung gak ketelen/?. diliat dari mv-mv member yang lain, kayaknya ceweknya itu member smrookies deh hihi aku jg gatau cuman nebak hohoho. btw gak masuk requestnya, reinvite ya sis/?. thanks 4 review yaaaaa hateu hateu.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **: selama jongin belom cincang-cincang kyungsoo itu belum kejam kok (suddenly ff ini bisa berubah genre jadi suspense /?). thanks 4 review yaaaaa babe

**Kaisa **: SIAGA SATU, SIAGA SATU! all the way kyungsoo do anything is certainly cute la, i think hihihi. jongin jangan mimpiin kyungsoo, nanti kalo kyungsoo ngeracunin jongin di mimpinya gimana /ignore. ini syudah update sayyy, thanks 4 review yaaaaa.

**overdokai **: definitely yaaasss, ini sudah lanjuuutt, thanks 4 review yaaa hihi.

**Guest **: kalo bisa sih suka aja sama owl eyes hihi (maksa) (sksd banget). ini syudah lanjuuuttt, btw bahasanya amburegul emeseyu bahrelway bahrelway gini kamu sukain ya hohoho. thanks 4 review yaaaa kawan.

sekian dari saya~~ btw happy ied adha for those all who celebrate yaaaa, kita pesta sate, semur sama rendaaang oke baik, saya pamit undur diri/? wabillahitaufiq wahidayah, assalamualaikum wr wb semuanya. salam dari aa iyo/? dan keluarganya.

_zelomfg._


	3. Chapter 3 : Girls, Train and Money

**One Day Babysitting**

KaiSoo

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan besar nan hangat milik Jongin. Tangannya yang lain dengan bebas menunjuk apapun yang ia lihat. Lalu mengomentarinya tanpa perduli hati nurani orang lain. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Jongin pun merasa risih dengan tatapan orang sekitarnya yang menatap mereka. Seakan kehadiran mereka menjadi sorotan massa. Iya, iya, Jongin tahu kalau ia tampan (Jongin dan segala rasa konfidennya mendukung penuh hipotesis itu), tapi jangan seperti ini juga.<p>

Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo mendekat kepadanya, takut kalau bocah itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pengawasannya. Hanya tinggal menyebrang rel kereta, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah toko serba ada.

Tiang pembatas sudah ditutup. Suara 'teng' berulangkali berteriak dari sangkarnya. Suara roda berputar mulai mendekat, merangsang indra pendengaran seonggok manusia yang menunggu kehadirannya musnah. Si pemeran utama dari rel tersebut akhirnya memunculkan wujudnya, rodanya berputar mengikuti alur rel yang meliuk-liuk tajam. Kyungsoo melihat si kereta tersebut, mulutnya membulat takjub—ia tak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya. Ayah dan ibunya hanya mengenalkannya dengan benda yang bernama mobil, motor, sepeda, pesawat dan bis.

Kyungsoo mengguncang tangan Jongin beberapa kali, "Jonginnie hyung, benda itu namanya apa? Wah… jalannya cepat sekali! Rodanya juga berputar-putar cepat, lucu sekali!" Ia berkata itu sambil tersenyum senang dan melompat-lompat girang—membuat tangan Jongin mengikut irama lompatannya.

Kyungsoo, yang lucu itu justru dirimu, bukan keretanya.

"Astaga, jangan banyak bergerak, Kyungsoo. Nah, benda itu namanya kereta bawah tanah, dan kereta hanya bi—Kyungsoo, jangan melompat terus seperti itu—kereta itu hanya bisa berjalan di atas rel. Biasanya kereta dipakai untuk perjalanan jauh, selain bis. Roda kereta juga banyak. Kereta juga memiliki banyak gerbong. Kalau kau ingin mencoba menaikinya, kau harus—ASTAGA KYUNGSOO, BERHENTILAH MELOMPAT!—kau harus membeli karcisnya terlebih dahulu, sama seperti pesawat," jelas Jongin, agak kesal juga karena Kyungsoo tak menghentikan aksi gembiranya yang lagi-lagi menjadi sorotan mata para pendengar.

"Nanti, kau bisa meminta ibumu untuk mencoba naik kereta sesekali. Sayang sekali ya, ibu mu tak ada sekarang." Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya imut. Lalu kedua bola matanya kembali menatap kereta yang masih terus berjalan lurus. Tiba-tiba saja pipinya menggembung, sepertinya Kyungsoo bosan menunggu si kereta yang tak habis-habisnya bergerak.

Sayup-sayup telinga Jongin mendengar para gadis SMA yang sepertinya baru pulang sekolah.

"Hey, hey, lihat, anak itu menggembungkan pipinya. Astaga, lucunyaaaaa!" Si gadis berambut cokelat berteriak.

"Kau benar, Taeri-ya! Lihat, matanya yang bulat itu seperti mata anak kelinci. Doakan aku, semoga aku memiliki anak selucu itu dengan Cheonra Oppa!" sahut si Gadis Bulu Mata (Jongin menyebutnya demikian karena bulu matanya lentik sekali)

"Eh, tapi, pria itu siapa, ya?" ujar si Nona Leher Tiga Lipat (kali ini Jongin menyebutnya seperti itu karena gadis itu sangat gemuk—yang membuatnya seakan memiliki leher tiga lipat)

"Mungkin saja itu kakaknya, Hyobin-ah!"

"Ah, tidak mungkin, Yejeong idiot! Kalau pria kusut itu kakaknya, setidaknya ada kemiripan di antara mereka! Lihat, dari wajah dan kulitnya saja sudah berbeda sekali!"

"Mungkin karena perbedaan umur yang terlampau jauh? Bisa saja, 'kan, gen-nya berbeda, Jeongeun-ah?"

"Dengar-dengar dari ibuku, katanya anak sulung itu adalah _produksi gagal_, mungkin saja itu alasannya."

"Jangan melantur! Dasar, kau suka menggosip dengan perkumpulan ibu rumah tangga, ya?"

"Kau menghinaku secara tak langsung, Taeri-ya! Aku anak sulung!"

"Kawan, tapi bisa saja, 'kan, pria itu ayah dari anak itu? Dan ternyata pria itu adalah orang tua tunggal karena istrinya mati? Kasihan sekali…"

Kyungsoo merengut kesal, "Hyung, noona itu berisik sekali. Padahal, ini, 'kan, bukan rumah mereka."

"Sudah, Kyungsoo. Jangan didengar, kalau kau terganggu, pukul saja kepalanya dengan sepatu bebekmu itu."

Dasar, ajaran sesat.

Kembali ke acara gosip gadis SMA tersebut.

"Atau jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan apa, Yejeong?"

"Jangan-jangan… pria itu adalah pedofil?!"

"HEY, JANGAN ASAL BERBICARA!" pekik Jongin yang telinganya sudah memerah karena terus-menerus menjadi topik utama obrolan gadis SMA yang bahkan sudah melewati masa pubertasnya. Sontak tiga gadis tersebut (bahkan Jongin tidak yakin kalau mereka masih gadis) berlari menjauhi mereka sambil tersebut, walaupun bisikan mereka tetap sampai ke telinga Jongin. Salah satunya adalah: 'Jadi benar kalau pria itu pedofil!'

'Sialan!', umpat Jongin. Enak saja, asal sekali bocah-bocah itu berkata seperti itu. Memangnya salah membawa seorang anak kecil ke tengah kota? Belum tentu membawa bocah ke mana-mana disebut pedofil, bukan? Jongin bersumpah akan meracuni mereka dengan pestisida milik pamannya yang seorang petani.

Sampai akhirnya seorang Bibi tua menghampiri mereka berdua. Lalu berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Sulit, ya, menjadi orang tua tunggal?" tanya si Bibi tua itu. Jongin membelalak. Astaga, Bibi tua ini sudah bosan menghirup oksigen rupanya.

"A-ah… M-maaf, Bi. Tapi, ini bukan—"

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu menghadapi semua ini, pasti ibunya semanis anakmu. Kau harus terus bekerja keras, ya. Anakmu pasti akan sesukses orang tuanya," sela Bibi tersebut seraya mengelus surai halus milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menepis tangan Bibi tersebut, tak suka.

"Astaga, Bibi jangan berbicara seperti itu. Sungguh, ini bukan—"

"Sudah, tidak usah dijelaskan, Nak. Aku tidak ingin membuka luka lama. Anakmu pasti kekurangan kasih sayang dari ibunya, ya."

"Bibi, biar kujelaskan. Ini bukan anakku, sungguh. Apa wajahku setua itu? Ya, Tuhan! Aku hanya—"

"Kau tidak mengakui anakmu sendiri? Astaga, Nak. Jangan bertindak seperti itu, kau memiliki hak asuh untuk menjaga anakmu dengan benar. Jangan biarkan anakmu terlantar, itu tidak baik untuk perkembangannya nanti."

"Ya Tuhan, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh kalau ini bukan—"

"Ah, sudahlah, Nak. Aku pergi dulu, jaga anakmu baik-baik, ya."

Kemudian Bibi tua itu menghilang bagai abu yang ditiup angin.

Tenang, Jongin, tenang. Hampir saja Jongin melempar Bibi tua itu dengan kerikil. Dan hampir saja Jongin mengunyah rumput liar di dekat tiang pembatas karena omongannya terus saja dipotong oleh mulut tanpa filter milik Bibi tua tersebut—ah tidak, ini berlebihan.

"Hyung, pembatasnya sudah dibuka."

Suara Kyungsoo berhasil meredamkan emosi Jongin.

"Ayo, kau sudah haus, bukan?" Ayo, Jongin, pasang senyummu, pasang!

"AYO!" pekikan antusias meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>Ting!<p>

Pintu toko tersebut terbuka dengan otomatis. Kyungsoo melepas cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Jongin. Kaki pendeknya bergerak bebas mengitari toko tersebut. Kakinya terus mengantarnya pada sebuah kulkas besar berisi berbagai jenis dan merk minuman. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kulkas besar itu. Matanya berbinar saat si objek yang diimpi-impikan kehadirannya itu terlihat. Namun sayang, tubuhnya yang semampai (se-meter tak sampai) dan tangannya yang pendek itu tak sanggup meraihnya.

"Uh, tinggi sekali…" bisik Kyungsoo bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Seraya melompat-lompat, Kyungsoo terus mencoba meraih benda yang diinginkannya itu.

Tapi… tetap tak bisa digapainya.

"JONGIN HYUUUNG!" Suara nyaring milik Kyungsoo yang seakan mengaum itu menggelegar. Urat malu Jongin sudah di ujung tanduk. Dengan cepat, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah memasang wajah menyebalkannya—lagi-lagi menurut Jongin—seraya menunjuk susu pisang yang berada di lantai dua teratas pada kulkas tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ya, berhenti mempermalukanku! Jangan berteriak seperti itu, atau tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya susu pisang!"

"Jongin hyuuuung!~~~" Kyungsoo menarik ujung kaus Jongin memelas. "Aku berjanji tidak akan berteriak lagi!" lanjut Kyungsoo tetapi tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada susu pisang tersebut.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada susu pisang tersebut, mengambilnya lalu memberinya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya senang, "YEAY, SUSU PISANG!"

Lalu, Kyungsoo berlari ke bilik makanan ringan. Firasat Jongin mendadak memburuk.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo kembali.

"Jongin hyung! Kyungsoo ingin keripik kentang, roti isi vanili dan yogurt arbei!"

Rest in peace, Jongin's money.

* * *

><p>to be continued~~~<p>

* * *

><p>a.n. : HELLO BEIBEH BEIBEH KU, I KAMBEK! halo semuanya, saya balik meng-update cerita ini dengan segala rasa duka yang amat sangat mendalam. do y'all feel the same with me huh luhan keluar dari exo, jujur aku sedih banget td baru selesai uts periksa hp eh INI APAAN PADA MANGGIL MANGGIL LUHAN GOODBYE GOODBYE SEGALA trs buka twitter dengan rasa shock yg bener-bener shock. padahal baru aja mau post ff lumin ke ffn, huhuhuhu. eh kok malah curhat yas.

'kay, thanks semuanya yang udah review, fav, follow and silent reader i dont demand u for review but thank for spend ur time to read this useless ff dudes. im not in my mood so maybe i'll reply ur review in the next chap babes. thanks for **ViraHee**, **dorekyungsoo93**, **Keys13th**, **Kim Leera**, **Hany Kwan**, **cahayaanjanie**, **Pinky61**, **flowerdyo**, **Fuji jump910**, _ArraHyeri2_, **kyungthoo **(u and ur brengski review pls i cant contain my feels odg im bursting into laugh), _BabyCrong_(hey kamu sampe review 3 kali, how rajin wkwk), **soogarpie** babies to review ily all hihihihi.

_zelomfg_.


	4. Chapter 4 : I'VE NEVER BEEN THAT CLOSE!

**One Day Babysitting**

KaiSoo; Friendship!KaiHun; little bit HunSoo

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo terus menyesap susu pisangnya (tanpa sedotan), dan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam bungkus keripik kentang rasa ayam panggang yang ia banggakan. Sedangkan Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo agar tidak kabur dari sisinya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam dua bungkus roti isi vanili—hasil dari pemerasan dari bocah yang belum genap berumur 5 tahun itu.<p>

Raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat senang sekali, matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit karena pipinya yang gemuk itu menekan ke atas.

"Jongin hyung, terima kasih, ya!"

"Sama-sama, Kyungsoo. Lain kali, jangan pernah bertemu denganku lagi, ya." Oh, Jongin masih kesal pada uangnya yang terbuang cuma-cuma itu ternyata.

"Aku akan bercerita pada ibuku kalau Jongin hyung adalah orang baik!" Mendengar itu, Jongin langsung tersenyum ambigu.

"Jangan lupa ceritakan pada ibumu kalau aku adalah orang yang tampan," ujar Jongin antusias.

"Lupakan," balas Kyungsoo. Jongin terperangah pada reaksi Kyungsoo tersebut. Sejak kapan bocah berumur 4 tahun (soon-to-be-5) diajarkan berkata 'Lupakan' padanya?!

Mengingat Kyungsoo adalah bocah di bawah umur, Jongin tidak jadi mencengkram leher Kyungsoo kuat-kuat hingga anak itu sesak nafas.

Jongin harus cepat-cepat mengganti namanya di kartu tanda pengenalnya menjadi Kim Masokis Jongin.

"Ayo, pulang! Mataharinya sangat menyengat, nanti kau kepanasan!" pinta Jongin seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang botol susu pisang.

"Hyung, jangan kencang-kencang menarik tanganku!"

* * *

><p>Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggir sofa. Siang ini sangat melelahkan. Setelah jalan agak jauh, dompetnya dikuras pula. Jongin berharap hal ini hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya. Kyungsoo sendiri pun sibuk dengan roti isi vanilinya, menjilat krim vanili yang memegahkan lidahnya. Tidak lupa juga meminum yogurt arbei yang sembarang ia ambil.<p>

Jongin bosan. Ingin menonton, tetapi malas mengambil remotenya. Ingin bermain playstation, tetapi ia kehilangan kartu memorinya. Ingin mengajak Sehun ke rumahnya, tetapi ia tidak mau menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan. Ingin menonton film, tetapi semua film yang ia punya sudah diputar sekitar puluhan kali. Ingin punya kekasih, sayangnya tidak laku. Dan masih banyak 'ingin-ingin' lainnya.

Akhirnya, ia menggapai apa yang ada di dekatnya. Tangannya menjulur ke bawah sofa. Ada sesuatu yang berbentuk agak tebal dengan lapisan pembungkus agak licin. Di dalamnya berbentuk berpuluh-puluh kertas disatukan. Jongin tidak tahu berapa ketebalan kertas tersebut, haruskah Jongin mengambil mikrometer sekrup dahulu untuk mengukurnya? —oke, ini sangat berlebihan.

Jongin mengambil benda tersebut, ia mendekatkan benda itu ke indra penglihatannya. Oh, itu buku cerita milik Kyungsoo ternyata. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah diam karena Jongin sudah membiusnya—TIDAK, TIDAK, JONGIN TIDAK SEBERENGSEK ITU—ya tentu saja karena ada senjata pamungkasnya, yaitu makanan.

Buku cerita dengan judul Alibaba dan 40 Penyamun itu pun menarik perhatian Jongin. Akhirnya ia membuka halaman pertama, menampilkan ilustrasi Alibaba dengan 40 Penyamun yang mengelilinginya. Sampai akhirnya, Jongin pun terhanyut di dunia Alibaba.

"Hihihihi, Jongin hyung sialan sekali suka membaca buku cerita Kyungsoo."

Suara bisikan Kyungsoo sampai ke telinga Jongin. Jongin refleks menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tatapan polos seakan-akan berbicara 'ada-apa-Jongin-hyung?'.

Tiba-tiba…

TOK TOK TOK!

"BIAR KYUNGSOO YANG BUKA!" Dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berlari ke arah pintu. Jongin menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi tetap fokus pada buku cerita milik Kyungsoo.

KRIIEETTT

Tampak seorang pemuda jangkung yang tampan dengan pakaian training yang basah kuyup berwarna hitam sambil menenteng sebuah tas ransel kecil.

"Wow, tinggi sekali," kagum Kyungsoo menatap pemuda tersebut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya—atau mungkin hanya sampai sebatas perut karena tinggi tubuh Kyungsoo hanya sepinggang pemuda itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo?" ujar pemuda itu sambil menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo, hyung! Hyung, temannya Jongin hyung, ya? Silakan masuk~" balas Kyungsoo seraya membungkukan tubuhnya lalu memberi jalan untuk pemuda itu agar bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih, anak pintar!" Pemuda itu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam beriringan dengan Kyungsoo (bedanya, Kyungsoo masuk sambil berlari).

"Jongin hyuuung, hyung kedatangan tamu!"

"Tidak usah teriak, bocah! Aku sudah dengar dari sini! Suara cemprengmu itu keras sekali!" Dasar tidak tahu diri.

"Kkamjong-ah~~~" sapa si pemuda itu seraya melambaikan tangannya yang sehabis menyeka keringatnya. Jongin merengut kesal, "Untuk apa datang ke sini, Sehun?"

Hey, lihat siapa yang mengharapkan pemuda itu datang tadi.

"Baca pesan dariku, bodoh. Teknologi sudah canggih tapi, kok, masih dungu," ujar pemuda yang bernama Sehun itu seraya melempar tas yang ia jinjing tadi ke sofa. Jongin dengan terburu-buru mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celananya lalu memeriksa notifikasi. Terdapat satu pesan baru di LINE Jongin dari Sehun.

**Ohsen |** **09:37 **_Aku akan ke rumahmu setelah menyelesaikan kegiatanku di klub. Ingat itu, brengsek. Siapkan makanan yang banyak untukku_.

"Ya, kau benar, bocah kekurangan ultraviolet,"

"Hn,"

Kyungsoo mengambil selembar keripik kentang dari bungkusnya lalu berlari menuju dapur.

"Biar aku yang membuat minumannya, ya, Jonginnie hyung?" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar.

"Tolong campurkan obat cuci perut ke minuman Sehun, ya, Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin yang masih fokus pada buku cerita milik Kyungsoo.

"Sialan," umpat Sehun bergeletak di atas karpet ruang keluarga itu.

Mata Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Sehun beberapa kali, "Eh? Jadi ini Sehun hyung yang di telepon tadi itu, ya? Wah, Sehun hyung tampan sekali. Tapi, tadi Sehun hyung berteriak breng—"

"Sudah buat minum saja sana!" suruh Jongin pada Kyungsoo. "Siap, Komandan Jongin hyung!" Kyungsoo memberi hormat lalu sosok Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya bayangannya hilang di tikungan menuju dapur, "Kim…"

"Hn…" Oh, masih serius membaca buku cerita itu ternyata.

"Setelah ditolak Jennie, seleramu menjadi bocah dibawah umur, ya?"

BRAK

Jongin melempar buku cerita itu ke sembarang tempat, "Jangan sembarangan berbicara, Oh. Harga diriku ini tinggi sekali kalau kau ingin tahu,"

"Seberapa tingginya, sih, harga dirimu? Apakah Krystal Jung cukup?"

"Brengsek, tutup mulutmu!"

"Brengsek, kok, teriak brengsek?

"Anak setan, hentikan kata-katamu yang membuatku semakin hina!"

"Brengsek akan selamanya menjadi brengsek!"

"Anak setan akan selamanya menjadi anak setan!"

"Hey, anak setan akan bertumbuh menjadi bapak setan!"

"Aku tak pedu—"

"MINUMAN DATAAAANG~" Akhirnya datang juga, Pahlawan Kita, Do Kyungsoo sambil membawa dua gelas yang ajaibnya berisi jus limun dengan tambahan es batu yang mengapung. Bagaimana cara Kyungsoo membuatnya? Ia cukup pintar untuk bocah sepantarannya. Kyungsoo mengambil persediaan jus limun milik kakak perempuan Jongin lalu menuangkannya pada gelas. Hmm... lihat saja apa yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih, anak manis~" ujar Sehun seraya mengambil salah satu gelas dari tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengusakkan rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tampak menyukai perlakuan Sehun, sudut bibirnya saling tarik-menarik membentuk senyuman manis. Satu gelas yang lain Kyungsoo berikan pada Jongin yang melihatnya. Jongin melirik Sehun yang bertindak _sok _manis di depan Kyungsoo, padahal ia tahu benar bahwa Sehun kurang suka berada di antara lingkungan anak kecil.

Kyungsoo berlari ke tempat di mana makanannya berada. Jongin pun mengambil buku cerita Kyungsoo yang sempat ia lempar ke sembarang tempat tadi, lalu kembali membacanya. Kyungsoo hendak membuka bungkus keripik kentangnya, namun apa daya ia tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk membukanya. Ia merangkak menuju tempat Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya sambil membaca buku cerita milik Kyungsoo.

"Jongin hyuuung~" Kyungsoo mengguncangkan lengan kanan Jongin. Jongin hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Jonginnie hyuuung~ Tolong bukakan bungkus keripik ini, dong. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membukanya," ujar Kyungsoo dengan menempelkan wajahnya pada lengan Jongin.

"Tidak, aku sibuk."

"HUAAAA, JONGIN HYUNG JAHAT! TOLONG BUKAKAAAN!" Kyungsoo mengguncangkan lengan Jongin lebih keras.

"Sekali tidak, maka aku tidak akan mau membukanya."

"Huh, ya sudah! Jongin hyung tidak sialan!"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melihat Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya seraya meminum jus limun. Kyungsoo ingin sekali meminta tolong Sehun untuk membuka bungkus keripiknya (atau bungkus keripik berkat acara merengek-rengeknya). Kyungsoo menjadi ragu.

Sehun merasakan ada seseorang yang terus-menerus menatapnya akhirnya mencoba mencari keberadaannya. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan agak kebingungan. Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. _Mungkin Kyungsoo masih takut padaku_, batin Sehun._  
><em>

"Kyungsoo, ada apa? Mengapa melihat hyung seperti itu?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut di tempatnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun.

"Eungh... begini, hyung... Bisa tolong bukakan bungkus keripik Kyungsoo, tidak? Jongin hyung tidak mau membukakannya untukku," jawab Kyungsoo seraya menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam bungkus keripiknya pada Sehun. Sehun tertawa tertahan.

"Dengan senang hati, Pangeran Kyungsoo~" Sehun mengambil bungkus keripik dari tangan Kyungsoo. Tak sampai tiga detik, bagian atas bungkus keripik itu sudah terbuka lebar, wanginya menguar mengelilingi ruang tersebut.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar, "Terima kasih, Sehun hyung tampan!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Kyungsoo yang sudah terlanjur senang akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun dan memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Sehun—nyam—hyung, nama lengkapnya—nyam—apa, hyung?" Sehun tertawa pelan karena tingkah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan itu.

"Nama lengkap hyung itu Oh Sehun, kalau Kyungsoo?"

"Yah... marga kita berbeda—nyam—ya, hyung. Kalau Kyungsoo—nyam—namanya Do Kyungsoo. Hyung kelas berapa? Hyung tinggi sekali, Kyungsoo suka. Kalau besar nanti, Kyungsoo—nyam—ingin setinggi Sehun hyung biar banyak yang suka—nyam—sama Kyungsoo!" ujar Kyungsoo bersemangat. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. _Pasti anak ini ketularan sifat Jongin, _ujar Sehun dalam hati.

"Hyung sudah kuliah, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo harus rajin minum susu dan olahraga agar tinggi, ya," balas Sehun tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Sialan, aku menjadi obat nyamuk di sini. Sebenarnya siapa tuan rumah aslinya di sini?!" gumam Jongin yang masih membaca buku cerita sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mulai akrab.

"Boleh aku minta keripiknya, Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja boleh! Sehun hyung, 'kan, baik, terus tampan lagi. Tidak seperti Jonginnie hyung, tuh, sudah jelek, jahat, _sok_ sibuk lagi, huh!"

"TIDAK USAH MEMBICARAKANKU!" pekik Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Mehrong!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin seakan mengejeknya.

"Hey, anak sialan. Aku minta keripiknya!"

"Untuk orang jelek tidak boleh!" Kyungsoo menjauhkan bungkus keripiknya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Aku akan memberitahu pada ibumu kalau kau nakal!" ancam Jongin.

"Beritahu saja! Ibu, 'kan, lebih sayang padaku!" balas Kyungsoo seraya memasukan kembali selembar keripik ke dalam mulutnya.

HAP

Keripik itu diambil oleh Sehun dengan mulutnya. Jongin melebarkan matanya.

"HEY, BRENGSEK! DIA ITU ANAK KECIL, BODOH!" pekik Jongin seraya melemparkan buku cerita milik Kyungsoo tepat ke kaki Sehun.

"Lho, Kyungsoo saja tidak marah, kok. Mengapa kau yang repot?" Sehun tersenyum miring. Digendongnya Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya lalu memberikan bungkus keripiknya lagi.

"Kalau sampai orang tuanya tahu bagaimana, brengsek?!"

"Orang tuanya sering melakukan itu, aku yakin. Contohnya seperti ini: Kyungsoo-yaaaa, ppoppo?" Sehun menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya.

CHU~ Kyungsoo mencium sekilas bibir Sehun lalu tertawa pelan.

Jongin melirik Sehun dengan tatapan sirik sambil bergumam, "Sialan, aku belum pernah seakrab itu dengan Kyungsoo. Belum pernah. Belum. Pernah. BELUM. PERNAH. BELUM! PERNAAAAA—mmmmm"

Ternyata Kyungsoo menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan keripik kentangnya, "Huh, Jongin hyung berisik sekali. Tuh, kalau ingin keripik kentang tidak usah teriak, dong. Berisik, tahu!"

* * *

><p>to be continued<p>

* * *

><p>a.n : HALAAAAAUUUUUU maaf baru update ya ceman-ceman, baru juga mau ngepost chap ini kemaren EH TUGASNYA MALAH MENGGUNUNG. jadi ceritanya anak terakhir ktsp lagi diterapin kurikulum 2k13 jadi presentasiiii mulu kerjaannya huh w maboq. terus ada nilai uts yang mengejutkan lgsg aku sembunyiin huaaa sedih aneeed. akhirnya tercipta ff gaje selingan dibikin hanya 1 jam penuh dengan komplikasi hati. tjieeee curhat ane disini. btw ini requestannya teman seperjuangan saya aka kyungthoo sama seseorang called tunasooshi hihi thanks for idea kawaaan alafyupul. kayaknya chap ini merupakan chap terpanjang dibanding chap lain. kebetulan juga hunsoo feels membara bgt grgr mereka lengket banget di smtown shanghai kemaren huhu hatiqu tak sequat yank oppa kira la. kemungkinan chapter esok adalah endingnya JENG JENG JENG JEEEENG akhirnya sampai juga ke penghujung chapter a6 a6. thanksie yang sudah fav, follow, review, khususnya buat silent reader ternyata kalian banyak sekali saya terharu ehe ehe. see you in da final chapter everybodeh ily~<p>

_zelomfg_.


End file.
